


I was in the forest looking to see the trees (But none were there)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Carrying, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, The major character death is for Padmé, no.7, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 7 • Carrying𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭.𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙡𝙡.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober





	I was in the forest looking to see the trees (But none were there)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Murders," by Miracle Musical

* * *

[Padmé and Anakin || Post-Revenge of the Sith](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/631292835726049280/carrying)

* * *


End file.
